vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
White Lily
White Lily is a white horse with a bad temper in the Vampire Knight series. Plot White Lily is introduced earlier in the anime than the manga. Zero Kiryu often skips classes and sleeps in the horse stables, near White Lily. She appears to be protecting him while he sleeps. She even tries to hide Zero's blood tablets. White Lily also appears to disapprove when Zero yelled at a girl who tried to give him chocolates. White Lily first appears in the manga in 6th Night. None of the students wanted to ride White Lily since she has such a bad temper, and since Yuki fell asleep, she's stuck having to ride her. White Lily is suddenly spooked, and she kicks Yuki and bolts. Zero is sleeping nearby under a tree. He warns White Lily to not disturb him. She rears to trample him. Zero acts quickly, jumps on her back, and brings her under control. The Day Class students are amazed at Zero's skill. Zero guesses correctly White Lily was spooked by a bad smell. The window of the Moon Dormitory had been opened, and the scent of vampires scared her. In the manga special edition, more background information is revealed about White Lily. Zero does not understand why White Lily is not afraid of him. He is a vampire, and surely she can tell. The stable caretaker makes fun of Zero, and calls White Lilly his "girlfriend." Zero dismisses this and says she only likes him because he fed her milk when she was younger. Symbolism White Lily is a metaphor for Zero. White Lily shares traits with Zero: they have similar coloring, they are both hot tempered, and they both are protective of loved ones. The White Horse (The Knight) Zero's symbol in Kaname's Chessboard is the White Knight (Horse). Throughout the first act of the story, Kaname's plans for Zero are revealed by where he places the White Knight. Sometimes he abuses the White Knight by thumping it in the head after Zero drinks Yuki's blood, and then later scattering it into pieces once Zero's sire, Shizuka Hio, is destroyed. In the anime open, Yuki runs on a chessboard full of giant glass chess pieces. When she drinks the vial of blood, Zero suddenly appears in the Knight chess piece and shoots his gun at her. Firing his weapon breaks the Knight chess piece. At the climax of the first act, Kaname calls Zero, "The Horse" (Knight) he has carefully raised, and commands him to kill Rido. Zero is Lancelot (the Knight) in the love traingle. The White Horse (The Hooded Woman) In the manga, a second White Horse has appeared in Kaname's distant past. The "Hooded Woman" was one of the progenitors of the vampire race.She wore white and she rode a White Horse. The Hooded Woman sacrificed herself to create weapons that humans could use to defend themselves from vampires. Before she died, he had the resistance fighters drink her blood. Those who survived the poison, became the Vampire Hunters. All Vampire Hunters share genetic material with The Hooded Woman. References Category:Characters